


Let Me Be The One To Save You

by CarolineGrayson



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Surprise I actually finished something!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineGrayson/pseuds/CarolineGrayson
Summary: Kobra never shares his past, that causes problems....
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days), Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Be The One To Save You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Warnings - Mentioned of suicide, religious imagery, death

“Have you ever thought of getting married?”

Kobra jolted, looking quickly at the boy next to him, “What?”

“You and Party lived in Battery City for a while, you _had_ to have thought about marriage at some point.” Mr. Sandman said, shrugging. 

Kobra shook his head, blinking back thoughts of long brown hair and playground laughter. “Not for a long time.” His voice wavered slightly, and he groaned. Sandy always picked up on his nervousness or sadness.

“What happened?”Sandy asked softly. He turned away from the altar they were sitting near. The candles flickered gently, casting a calm spell over the two boys.

The blonde closed his eyes, remembering. “When we lived in Bat City, Party and I were from a high ranking family. It was customary for us to have a marriage arranged when we turned 13. We would marry said girl at 18.” Kobra picked at his jacket, not meeting Sandy’s eyes.

Mr. Sandman laughed, “BLI and their forced heterosexuality.”

“Yeah.” Kobra agreed. “Anyway, my fiance Jenny was my best friend, but we weren’t in love. They killed her once they found out I wasn’t taking my pills. Said it was suicide. I knew her too well for me to believe it.”

“Oh.” Mr. Sandman frowned, instantly worried. “I am so sorry.”

“We were supposed to run away together, make a life out in the zones. Once she died, I left. Party followed soon after.

Sandy nodded, looking back at the altar. The wood mantle was covered in candles and offerings to The Phoenix Witch. The building had been a temple to another deity before The Wars, but time and sand had worn away most traces of the previous inhabitants.

“Only Party knows this, since he was there. We were the only two people who remember her, they killed her parents, and _somehow_ everyone else forgot her.” Sarcasm dripped from his words, forcing him to exhale shakily.

“You feel guilty.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“Of course I do, she wasn’t on their watch list until _I_ knew her. She was only 14.”

You are only 16,” Sandy reminded him. “You couldn’t have been more than 13 when she died.”

Kobra nodded miserably, “Even my parents forgot her, the girl who never left my side, gone. Just like that. I realized then that BLI does whatever they want.” He shook his head, shaking hair into his eyes like he always did when nervous.

“Kobes? Come here.” He held his arm out, still looking into the flames. He heard Kobra shift his weight on the creaky bench, then sigh in defeat. Sandy never pushed him, letting him decide when or if he wanted attention.

Sandy smiled as he felt Kobra curl next to him. “You didn’t kill her Kobes. You wouldn’t have.”

Kobra said nothing, just looked around nervously.

“Come to bed,” Sandy stood up, holding out a hand to the blonde. They had been staying in the small storage room next to the altar.

Kobra followed and laid down, sighing. Mr. Sandman sat on the mattress and smiled. “Maybe tomorrow we could fix the paint on your bike?”

“Maybe,” Kobra tucked his face deeper into the blanket.

Sandy laid down slowly, pulling Kobra closer. “I wasn’t trying to bring up old memories by asking about marriage. I’m sorry, love.” Sandy closed his eyes, this wasn’t how this night was supposed to go.

“‘S okay. You didn’t know.” Kobra breathed out deeply, “Love you Sandy.”

“I love you too darling.”

~

A few days later, Mr. Sandman was at the Crash Track. The track wasn’t especially busy at this time of day, so he was left pretty much alone.

“Sandman! Hey!” Chimp popped up from where she was crouching at Newsie’s side. The two girls had been working on WKIL’s van for the past few weeks and were almost done.

“Hey Chimp, how’s the van going?” He smiled slightly

Chimp shrugged, “Seems okay, we’ll have to test it soon.” She looked at Newsie, grinned, then leaned in, “So, you didn’t do it.”

“Really? _That_ is why you came over here?” He rolled his eyes, he had been expecting this, but not so abruptly.

“Of course that’s why, Newsie and I have been talking about it all week.” She giggled.

Mr. Sandman shot a glare at Newsie, then answered, “It was awful Chimp, all I did was bring up old memories and ruin everything.”

Chimp raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“Yeah, turns out he had a fiance in The City, and she was killed because she knew him. Phoenix Witch, I feel so bad.” 

The blonde giggled, “I can’t believe it. You’ve been planning this for what feeling like forever.”

“I know!” Sandy wailed.

“Okaay” Chimp drew out, “I’ll send Newsie to talk to him.”

Newsie sighed and got up, “Okay, I’ll go.” She headed over to her purple and black bike and got on. “You owe me, Sandman.”

Chimp watched her girlfriend leave. “You _do_ owe her now.”

“I know, _I know_ , okay?” Mr. Sandman covered his face with his hands. “It’s just, he is too important for me to mess up.”

“ _Fine_ , but since you sent Newsie off, now you get to help with the van.”

~

“Newsie came by today.”

“Oh? How come?” Sandy asked nonchalantly. 

Kobra gave him a look, “Are you kidding right now? You know exactly why she was here. Newsie _can _be a good liar, but today was definitely not her best day. She kept complaining about how she was supposed to be fixing the van with Chimp.” He shook his head, digging through his small pile of stuff next to his bed.__

__Mr. Sandman deflated. “Kobes, she offered to come talk to you. I didn’t tell much, just that you lost someone important to you.”_ _

__“Wasn’t your place to tell.” Kobra wasn’t looking at him, eventually finding Mr. Sandman’s notebook at the bottom of the pile. “If I hadn’t been out with Party and Ghoul all day, I would be annoyed. But all I could think of the whole time Newsie was ranting was how badly I wanted you to come home.” Kobra finally looked at him, his sunglasses were off, his hair was messed up from his helmet, and he was still holding the notebook, looking somewhat confused at the mess of stuff on the floor._ _

__“I’m sorry.” Sandy stepped closer. “I shouldn’t have said anything to the girls.”_ _

__Kobra shrugged, “Who are they going to tell? It’s not going to make a good news segment. _Breaking News - Dead Girl Still Dead._ I don’t really care, it was a long time ago.” He sat down on the bed. “By the way, during Newsie’s rant, she said a few interesting things…” _ _

__“Oh?” Sandy asked, nervous as to how much she gave away._ _

__“She said you had something to tell me. Do you?” Kobra put the notebook to the side and grinned._ _

__“Of course she said that.” Mr. Sandman rolled his eyes. “Yes, there was something that night by the altar I wanted to say. I felt I had ruined the moment though. So here we go again.”_ _

__Kobra laughed slightly, “Are you going to ask me to race you tomorrow? You don’t need to go through all this for that.”_ _

__“Um no,” Sandy laughed back, shaking his head, “This is a bit more important.”_ _

__He sat next to Kobra, taking his hands. “Kobes, I wish I had something special to say. I’ve thought about this for a very long time. All I know I can say is I want to propose to you. I want to marry you. I want our names to be linked throughout the desert. I want The Witch to know She can’t take you from me ever again. I know I can say that no matter what, I love you.” Sandy choked back his tears and caught Kobra’s eyes._ _

__His eyes were beautiful as ever, now kaleidoscoped by his tears. “Oh Sandy,” was all he whispered. After a few moments, he whispered “Of course yes.” He rushed in, hugging Sandy._ _

__Sandy just smiled, tears running down his face, as Kobra tucked himself under Sandy’s chin._ _

__“I love you too Sandy.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!! <3


End file.
